1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacle/jack portions of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a special purpose modular receptacle jack providing at least two separately accessible sets of contacts, and selectively mating with either a modified modular plug/connector or a standard modular plug/connector.
2. Description of the Background Art
Telecommunications equipment has benefited from the design of electrical plugs (connectors) and jacks (receptacles) that provide easy connect/disconnect capability between electrical circuits within the telecommunications equipment. Such plugs and jacks are particularly popular in association with telephone sets where they were first used. Modular plugs and jacks have been so well received that their specifications are standardized, and can be found in Subpart F of the FCC-Part 68.500 Registration Rules.
Modular jacks provide a convenient means for connecting and disconnecting telephone equipment, telecommunications equipment, and computer-related equipment. Common modular receptacles conventionally comprise between two and eight contacts embedded within a generally rectangular plastic housing having a cavity capable of receiving a modular plug. Portions of each contact are exposed within the cavity, thus allowing electrical connection to corresponding contact; on a modular plug. In addition, attachment portions of each contact extend beyond the housing, allowing electrical connection between the receptacle contacts and a printed circuit board.
The design standardization of common modular receptacles allows equipment utilizing such receptacles to be interchangeably connected to a single plug. This feature is beneficial with respect to telephone plugs and jacks, because it allows phone units to be moved from room to room or from house to house without requiring modification of the corresponding receptacles. However, computer manufacturers often want to have their equipment selectively connected to a predetermined plug. It is desirable to provide a jack having an increased number of contacts which would allow additional electrical components to be connected through a special purpose modular plug, while also allowing connection to a standard modular plug.